eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/Level 1 to 10
1 ; Homecoming → Know Your Destiny *The Infernal War 2 ; Homecoming → Return to the Kingdom *Basic Melee *Basic Archery *Basic Magic *Put to the Test *Arcane Council Trial *A History Lesson *Eldevin Army Trial 3 ; Homecoming → Civil Unrest *Civil Unrest 4 ; Homecoming → Civil Unrest *My Supplies *Gobo Troubles *My Wife *My Future ; Notice Board *Advanced Training ; Learning the Craft → Gathering Professions *Crystal Cutting (quest) *Farming (quest) *Fishing (quest) *Foraging (quest) *Forestry (quest) *Prospecting (quest) *Skinning (quest) ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Othalo Resurrection *Othalo Pass Resurrection 5 ; Notice Board *Rioting Times ; Homecoming → Rioting Times *What's Going on Here? *Shock and Awe *Rescue Mission *The Absent Warden ; Tales of Eldevin → First World Problems *Underground Menace *Oliver's Dilemma ; Homecoming → Exploring Eldevin City *Eldevin Walking Tour *Cargo Calamity *Maintaining Creative Beauty *Rats In A Maze *Keep The Home Fires Burning *Dummies Combat Training *A Study in Blood *Stolen Goods *Banking and Stashing *Replacing Inventory *Eldevin Guide *Trial of the Champions ; Homecoming → Return to the Kingdom *Advanced Melee *Advanced Archery *Advanced Magic ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Guide Book *Arcane Sanctum Guide ; Tales of Eldevin → The Lost Sword *Returning the Sword ; Learning the Craft → Crafting Professions *Armorsmithing (quest) *Weaponsmithing (quest) *Tailoring (quest) *Leatherworking (quest) *Alchemy (quest) *Cooking (quest) *Jewelry (quest) ; Learning the Craft → Activities *Meditation *Gesturing *Camping ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Arcane Sanctum Resurrection *Eldevin Army Barracks Resurrection *Eldevin Hospital Resurrection ; World Events → Springtide Celebration *Sweetness of the Season (seasonal, daily) ; World Events → Love Bites *Fighting for Love (seasonal, daily) ; World Events → Summer's Passing *Seeing the Spirits for the Trees (seasonal, daily) *The King of Pirates (quest) (seasonal) 6 ; Tales of Eldevin → The Lost Sword *Removing the Decay ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Another Threat *Snoring Explorer ; Homecoming → Return to the Kingdom *Summons of the Prince *Joining the Eldevin Army *Joining the Arcane Council *Battle of the Dragons 7 ; Notice Board *Northern Volunteer ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Too Many Legs *Infected Insects ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Roshaven Quests *To Roshaven ; Tales of Eldevin → Northern Volunteer *Warm And Light *Four Pairs Of Eyes *Flameless Torches *Deliveries Still Matter *Poaching the Horns ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *Culling the Plagued *Cleansing the Sewers ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Curing the Plagued *Specimen Testing ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Northam Church Resurrection *Roshaven Resurrection 8 ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Sewer Slime Time *Something To Prove ; Tales of Eldevin → Northern Volunteer *Piety By Post *Wolves In The Grass *Northam Butcher *Pigs Gone Wild! ; Tales of Eldevin → The Lost Sword *Practice Makes Perfect ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *The Missing Patrol ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Test the Waters ; Eldevin Army Path → Valiant of the Kingdom *A Crimson Threat (Army) ; Arcane Council Path → Valiant of the Kingdom *A Crimson Threat (Council) ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *Public Enemy ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Roshaven Quests *Fresh Medicine 9 ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Dante's Dangerous Drug *The Whole Tooth ; Notice Board *Under Construction ; Adventure Awaits → Uninvited Guest *Expanding The Nation *We Built This Road *The Hidden Danger *Enraged Wasps *A Bridge Too Far ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Barren Trail Resurrection 10 ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *A Soldier's Duty *First Day on the Job ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Service to the Council *Unsanctioned Magic ; Tales of Eldevin → The Lost Sword *Final Touches ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Sewer Observations ; Adventure Awaits → Uninvited Guest *Hunting A Legend *Future Protection *Hunter's Folly ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Fort Piregarde Resurrection ; Working, Day to Day → A Test of Skill *Future Champions *A Worthy Contender *Experienced Defender ; World Events → Icicles End *Icicles End (seasonal) *Ice Fishing (seasonal, daily) *Kintaros' Stocking (quest) (seasonal, daily) *Oliver's Stocking (quest) (seasonal, daily) *Otto's Stocking (quest) (seasonal, daily) *Sensha's Stocking (quest) (seasonal, daily) *Sutonya's Stocking (quest) (seasonal, daily) *Winhilda's Stocking (quest) (seasonal, daily) ; World Events → The Howling *Night Duty (seasonal) *We Have a Plan (seasonal) *Bringing Them Back (seasonal, daily) *Luring it Out (seasonal, daily) *Doing a Small Favor (seasonal, daily) *Squashing Pumpkins (seasonal, daily) L0